


Beg

by teh_gelfling



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/pseuds/teh_gelfling
Summary: megs/ratchet and 'a touch'





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GunTotingScienceNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/gifts).



> megs/ratchet and 'a touch'

"Please, Megatron," Ratchet begged.

"No."

That finger traced the pulsing biolights of his valve again. It was maddening, the way it moved so slowly. He was so wound up he was dripping. Primus, he wanted him, but the mech seemed to be having too much fun torturing him.

He writhed under the torment of that finger, trying to get it to slip off of his lips and into him. Megatron smirked at him and pulled it away until Ratchet settled back down, then it returned. It rubbed over the nub at the apex of his valve, wisps of sensation that fired all of his nerves. It trailed down, down, gathering lubricant and slipping easier around until it was tracing lines of fire up the other side.

He begged, nonsensical words slipping from his vocaliser, until he could no longer speak. And then he continued to beg with the rest of his body, hands clenching on air in Megatron's direction. His hips bucked as the sensations became almost too much to bear, electricity racing through his lines. And then overload hit and white light exploded behind his optics and then darkness claimed him.


End file.
